metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalash 2012
The Kalash 2012,' '''or' AK-2012,' is a fictional next-generation Kalashnikov assault rifle that had been introduced by the Russian Federation army a year before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground - as such, it is fairly uncommon, as most soldiers still used the AK-74M, the 2012 being reserved for special forces. Overview Although Kalash 2012 is quite different to the real life next generation series of Kalashnikovs, the AK-200 series that were presented after Metro 2033's release, it bears some similarities to some existing firearms. The general shape and magazine placement are very similar to that of the FN-P90, a PDW class of weapons designed in the early 90s. While the gas system, muzzle break and the iron sights resemble those of the AK series of rifles. AK-2012 is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the AK-2012 is a primary weapon, it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first Kalash 2012 in the game is available for purchase in the shop located at the Polis Station customs and is, in fact, one of the only two scoped and suppressed variants of the weapon present in the game. Tactics and Use The AK-2012 appears to be the best primary weapon of Metro 2033. It is as accurate as the VSV and its fire rate is roughly equal to that of the Bastard. The weapon, however, is only found during the later portions of the game. Its laser sight can be handy in ranger difficulties, as all varients of Kalash 2012 will have laser sight attached. Its high rate of fire makes it unsuitable for conserving ammunition, but since there are no shops or exchange kiosks available after the Polis station, the player is encouraged to spend everything they have against tougher mutants they come across. Granted any rationalization of available resources was ever considered. But the weapon will be inaccurate if you fire it like a machine gun, you need to fire in bursts to keep in control. As with all primary weapons, the AK-2012 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Unfortunately it can only be used against various mutants, since no human opponents appear in the final chapters, you also need to make your shots count, due to the large number of tougher enemies you will encounter after Polis level. Metro: Last Light AK-2012 variants in Metro: Last Light Like some returning weapons, the AK-2012 has become one of the most versatile weapons in the player's arsenal in the sequel thanks to the new attachment system. It accepts a supressor and is available as early as Sundown level, which makes it invaluable for stealth throughout the game. You can purchase it in level Undercity and onwards, this gun is not available in Depot level. It can accept reflex, IRNV, and 2x optical sights making it useful for both close and long range combat. Like Metro 2033, as with all weapons that use 5.45mm ammo, the AK-2012 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. It's high rate of fire, however, is not very useful for conserving ammunition, which means that in this game the ammunition Artyom can carry is limited, it would be wise to pick a weapon with a lower ROF. But in close quarters, you will have an edge over your opponents wielding a weapon with a slower fire rate. The AK-2012 is rare in the game, and is frequently not chosen by players. This is in part due to the comparative firepower of similar weapons like the RPK-74 and Saiga-12, which are available before the AK-2012 is even introduced in game. However, due to the RPK's inability to accept the silencer, its might be a good idea to get the Kalash 2012 if the player's build is heavily based on stealth. Attachments *Silencer *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants '''In Metro: Last Light:' Kalash 2012: Using the same model from Metro 2033, this gun has not changed much. It has higher accuracy at the cost of losing the default laser sight. The weapon's lower damage output versus the other assault rifles makes this weapon less useful versus mutants, and its 40 round magazine capacity is negated by the fact that most other assault rifles can be upgraded with extended magazines. The weapon is still very effective against humans and is encountered early enough in the game to see considerable use. Because the weapons with more firepower are introduced early in the game, the Kalash 2012 is not common even among NPCs. *The Kalash 2012 can first be found as an uncustomized version, in Sundown, in a tripwired room to the left of the map when facing the ferry. This can be useful to pick up, though it is also available for purchase two levels later, in Undercity, and becomes fairly common from then on. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * Files of Metro 2033 suggest that an unsuppressed scoped and an un-scoped silenced Kalash 2012 variants were originally to appear in the game, but were cut at some point in development. * Despite not having any openings for spent casing extraction on both side of the weapon (or a charging handle, for that matter), the Kalash 2012 works just fine, with casings "ejecting" from the right part of the weapon, supposedly appearing from thin air. The Kalash-2012 may use the similar case ejection mechanism as FN P90, which the fired case is dropped from the bottom, but if it does design this way, the spent case should not be seen in the first person view. * This fictional weapon is an interesting concept for an assault rifle but is a fairly implausible gun from an engineering standpoint. The weapon has at least five substantial design issues, as follows: ** The weapon seems to have no clear ejection port for case extraction, unless it uses caseless ammunition, which it clearly does not. Closer inspection of the weapon while firing shows the casings eject from an area to the right of the barrel, suggesting a forward-ejecting system like the FN F2000, but no tube to divert the spent casings exists on the weapon. ** The weapon lacks a charging handle necessary to operate the gun, chamber rounds, and clear gun jams. ** The weapon has no room for the bolt and buffer spring (located in the stock/rear-receiver) needed to function. ** The weapon could not support an AK style gas operating system as it appears to in the current design. ** The weapons handle and trigger are to far back for comfortable use in tandem with the stock. The user would have to crook their arm to shoulder the weapon, inducing fatigue. * Seeing as the weapon is referred to as "Kalash", it is possible that it was engineered by Mikhail Kalashikov, creator of the famous AK-47. * During the Enlightened ending, the scoped and suppressed variant is seen on Artyom's back, as opposed to the VSV seen in the Ranger one. * In Metro 2033, Artyom never used Kalash 2012 against human enemies, but in Metro: Last Light, he can use it against them. * In Metro 2033, if Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will take his right hand off the gun and crack his knuckles. * The Kalash 2012 is the favored weapon of the Rangers in Metro 2033 and it is only seen in use by them. Only Miller and Artyom, if the player chooses to do so, are seen using a customized Kalash 2012 though. * In Last Light, the Kalash is only seen in the hands of Red Line elite forces, a Hanza soldier in Quarantine and Reich officers on Anna (Level). The Kalash 2012 is available in the Ranger arsenal, but few of them use it. * In real life, bullpup style AKs (and other AK-style weapons) are used by Russian Special Forces. Given how the Kalash 2012 is seen being used only by Rangers, and many Rangers are implied to be ex-military, the Kalash 2012 was likely designed for the special forces. * In Metro: Last Light, if Artyom is left idle, he will play with the Kalash 2012 as if he were using a guitar. * It is unknown if the Kalash 2012 exists in the books, as it is never described. However, it is possible that it may make an appearance in the upcoming novel, Metro 2035. Other Images Kałach 2012 z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Kalash 2012, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. AK2012_scoped_M2033.png|Cut variant of the Kalash-2012 with scope AK2012_silencer_M2033.png|Ditto, silenced Metro2033 2013-01-14 20-40-14-93.png|First person view of the weapon. Hansa trooper MLL.jpg|Hanza soldier with Kalash 2012/scoped. Category:Weapons Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Assault Rifles